


Pawsitively Purrfect

by meowgicmage (queerfindings)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mabari, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfindings/pseuds/meowgicmage
Summary: Anders and Merrill run a grooming salon; Hawke trains Mabari; and the new hire Fenris walks them.





	1. Chapter 1

A small scream roused Anders from the dull monotony of staring at the inventory sheet in his hands. He bolted for the front of the small grooming salon- only to be greeted by the sight of his newest groomer buried under two slobbering hounds both intent on being the first to lick her face. Merrill shoved at them both in a mad fit of giggles, but her hands were less pushy and more interested in finding just the right spot to scratch. 

“Thelma! Louise!” Anders called them to attention and they bounced over to knock him back and forth instead. He staggered over to their owner, who was helping Merrill up. 

“Sorry about the ponies, they just have a lot of love to give,” Garrett apologized with serious concern behind his smile. He slung an arm around Anders and snapped his fingers, which brought both Mabari to an abrupt sit with an audible thump. “Normally they’re better behaved, especially for this one. So, Anders, who’s this cutie?” 

“Merrill, this is Garrett Hawke. He trains Mabari up the road a ways, these are his girls Thelma and Louise. They’re regulars, and the definition of harmless- unlike their owner.” 

“Would you love me half as much if I behaved?” Garrett winked at Merrill and extended a hand for her to shake. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I just started.” She accepted his handshake, and then extended both hands to the dogs. “Oh I bet you’re both so pretty when you aren’t covered in mud,” she crooned. “Shall we have a bath?” Thelma howled in response while Louise flopped over on her back to have her belly rubbed. “What big vicious hounds you are. Yes, you are!” This time when she rose and patted her thigh hesitantly both of them fell in at her side, easily hitting her hip at the shoulder. They rounded the corner to the bathing sinks, and Anders disentangled himself from his friend to shake his head. 

“I thought she was being savaged,” he snorted. 

“They get excited around new people, you know that.” Hawke just shrugged. He lingered to look around, and Anders busied himself at the computer to check the girls in. He knew what was coming, and while his stomach twisted some small part of him had been worn down by Garrett’s clumsy, if well-meaning attempts to get him out of his self imposed exile. He’d only stopped wearing his wedding band in the last year, and Hawke had taken that as a sign that he was ready to start dating again. A large splash and a squeal sounded around the corner. Louise, soaking wet and half sudsy, bounded over to the drying table and waited with an impatient woof. Anders quickly slipped past Garrett to turn on the dryer right as he tried to speak. 

“Sorry can’t hear you!” He shouted over the noise. Hawke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with an expression that said he would wait as long as it took. Anders focused on the dog in front of him with a twist to his mouth. 

“He’s really quiet,” he said the minute the dryer turned off. “And his ex was a real piece of work, he could use a nice guy like you.” 

“Use me, nice.” 

“Who is this now?” Merrill inquired from where she was rubbing Thelma down with a towel and trying to avoid getting her face licked. 

“His name’s Fenris. He’s a great guy, just a little withdrawn. Come on Anders, just one date? Doesn’t even have to be dinner, just coffee.” 

“Garrett…” 

“He’s a cat person.” Anders sucked breath through his teeth as he gave Hawke’s winning smile a surly look. 

“We’ll have coffee.” 

The man who entered King’s Cross Coffee was small in every sense of the word, and covered in more tattoos than even Merrill had. At least they appeared to be more expansive. He stood by the counter, eyes darting to and fro, before they lit on Anders, who waved a little. A slim finger raised, and he turned aside to put his order in. From the looks of it his ink even extended up the shaved sides and back of his head. What was left of his hair was dyed a shocking shade of silvery white, a contrast to his dusky skin that Anders found quite attractive. He gathered his cup and a muffin up, and joined Anders to perch across from him, legs crossed in his chair. 

“I’m Anders, um, I guess Hawke probably told you that already.” He grimaced a little at the eyebrow raised over the edge of Fenris’ mug as he took a sip. “Have you been here? I pretty much live here when I’m not at the salon, what did you get? Hawke said you don’t drink coffee. Is that weird he told me?” 

“It’s tea.” 

“O-oh. Yes I forgot they sell that here. Did you know they import it themselves? The process the leaves go through is pretty neat actually.” By the time he wound down again he realized he’d been talking about tea leaves for ten minutes, and Fenris had not gotten a word in edgewise. Not that he seemed inclined to try. The man picked his muffin apart to eat it in pieces, and while he darted glances at Anders once in awhile mostly his bottle green eyes were fixed on the table. Anders fell silent and slumped forward with a short, bitter laugh. “Maker I can’t seem to shut up, I’m sorry. Blame Garrett for this, he knows how I get when I’m nervous and he never mentions it to my dates beforehand.”

“That was fascinating. You have a nice voice.” Anders peeked through his fingers. 

“I- I do?” Fenris dipped his head in a short nod. “I mean the animals don’t seem to mind, but then I’m usually rubbing their belly or brushing them. You have a cat?” He guessed with some hesitation. How much information was too much? Hawke had given him a lot. 

“Yes, Lady.” He flipped through his phone and twisted it to show a picture of a fluffy white kitten sprawled out on one corner of a messy bed. The noise Anders made was embarrassing, but it coaxed a low chuckle out of Fenris, whose face warmed into the hint of a fond smile as he shut his phone down again. “She was left on my doorstep a few months ago. You must have animals.” 

“Not right now, unfortunately,” Anders replied with a small grimace. “We- I had a cat. He had to be put down a few years back and I just haven’t found the right one to fill his, er, cat bed.”

“Fair enough. I’m sure you get plenty of love from your clients.” Fenris glanced at his phone, frowned briefly, and sighed. "Mm, I apologize, I thought I had more time." He stood in a graceful movement, which Anders attempted to imitate and ended up lunging to his feet, nearly upsetting the small table in the process. 

"D-do you think- I mean I don't know if you- but I'd like to-"

"I'd very much like to do this again, yes." Anders praised the Maker that his awkward stuttering was put to a stop and could not help the wobbly grin that crossed his flushed face. Fenris stooped briefly to write his number on the napkin, and slid it across the table. And, with a last hint of a smile, he was out the door again, leaving Anders with a funny tightening in his stomach- though he was not sure whether it was the gorgeous elf, or the fact that he was going to have to tell Hawke he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Anders stepped outside less to get rid of the overflowing garbage bag and more to finally feel the crisp air on his skin. He crossed the small parking lot to the dumpster and took his time coming back. After staring at the bright day with longing all afternoon it was practically luxurious just to stand outside the salon and stretch a little. While most in his situation found autumn- and the impending holidays- melancholy now that they were alone, Anders adored the changes in season. His collection of embarrassing cat sweaters emerged from their home in the cedar chest, and if he ever felt like breaking his solitude he could be certain that his best friend was a phone call away with terrible action movies and a hug if he needed it. 

Barking interrupted his reverie, and when he twisted around it was to a sight that cemented his feet to the ground and stopped him mid-stretch. Four Mabari hounds charged along the sidewalk, and holding them back with corded arms was Fenris. He had a beanie jammed low on his head to cover his ears, but wore a thin black tank top over jeans and boots that dug into the sidewalk with each step. And they were headed right for him. Shit. He'd been spotted. By the Mabari, who associated him with treats, and the elf walking them- who was more a treat for the stunned groomer. 

“Uh.” Anders scrambled for something intelligent to say as they reached him. He called them all to attention instead and spent an extensive amount of time addressing each hound individually before he ran out of excuses not to look at Fenris. “Hi,” he said lamely. “Um. Good...day.” Not good morning. It was not morning, and why did he have such trouble with small talk!

“It is now,” Fenris agreed, and Anders choked a little. He didn’t seem to notice, eyes on the signs behind them. Framed by fiery leaves and draped in black, all Fenris needed was a coffee mug and a plaid shirt and he might be in the running for Anders’ favorite mental picture of Fall. He made sure to keep his eyes on the dogs until Fenris looked down at him again. 

“This is your grooming salon.”

“Uh, yeah. You want to come in? They can have a drink, I can give you another lecture about tea leaves…”

“I'll be sure to sit in panicked silence trying to come up with something to say.” 

“Outstanding!” Anders let out a startled burst of laughter at the dry smile that crossed his face, and held the door open. There was a vague scramble to get the hounds all properly tethered, and he couldn't help the sigh that huffed out as they drank sloppily all over the floor he'd just finished mopping. Worth it to get a better look at the slender lines and angles that made up the man in front of him. While Anders wore a striking combination of wet dog hair and a rubber apron, Fenris smelled positively sinful, and in the late afternoon sunlight the ink scrolling up his skin almost glowed. He slanted a look at Anders, who had every thought leave his brain at once when a beam of sunlight painted a streak across his cheek. Faint, near invisible freckles on lethal cheekbones. Eyes the color of sapphires and pools of water and a whole load of other poetic rubbish. Strangely familiar, and at the same time utterly terrifying to feel such a rush of dormant emotion well up once more. 

“You're staring,” Fenris pointed out with some amusement. How could he not, when his stomach was where his heart should be, and his heart was somewhere in the vicinity of his molars. The longer he floundered for something to say, the less certain Fenris seemed to become. He blushed and curled in around the edges. One hand rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sure the next round of dogs are missing me, he keeps them on a tight schedule. I- I should not keep you.” Anders’ heart dropped back between ribs that were too tight to pull a breath. Absently his hand lifted to worry the smooth band of naked skin on his left ring finger. 

“Try again.” The words were out before he thought, in a softer tone he was still unused to hearing for anyone but-

“I’m…sorry?” Fenris peered up between his bangs and Anders took a steadying breath before he got too caught up again and tripped himself. 

“D’you think you’d like to try again? The date, I mean. I, ah, Maker I’m better with the dogs I’m making a mess of this- I’m going out with Hawke tonight, Merrill and her wife might come. We’re just going to the bar. Do you want to come?” 

The laugh that came out of him was rich and low, and effectively guaranteed that if Anders opened his mouth again all that might come out was a noise of adoration. Fenris shook his hair back and studied him past a pleased smile that just curled the edges of his mouth up. 

“Garrett owes me money. He thought you would not have the guts to ask.” 

“First round’s on you then.” He let them out once more and caught the edge of a backward glance over a dusky shoulder before they charged up the hill once more. Anders shut the door again and leaned on the cross bar for a minute to center himself. Maybe Garrett was right. Maybe the aching hole in his chest was finally healed to dull scar tissue, enough to risk sharing with another person. Anders set about mopping up the mess from the Mabari before his next appointment came in and buried the thought under his workload until the last dying rays of sun were painting his salon gold, and he was ready to lock up. 

The Hanged Man was a dive by any definition, but it had onion rings to die for, and had turned into a ritual meeting place due to its central location between where everyone lived and worked. Anders managed to find a parking space for his beat up truck and wrangled his damp hair into a ponytail as he nudged his way into the place. A rush of noise and the smell of cracked leather enveloped him with strains of the Oldies and fryer grease. Hawke had cornered a pool table near their usual booth and was in the process of lining up a shot while Fenris poked at him from his side of the table. 

“In case you forgot, you hit the ball with that end.” Fenris’ eyes lit on Anders, who very nearly cried from having his admiration of the tight band tee he wore cut short. Instead he waved and joined them.

“Sounds like he could give you some pointers.”

“Well if you could shut up maybe, I might make this shot!” Hawke scoffed, and took it. The white ball rebounded off the wall of the table and narrowly missed the solid green ball he’d been aiming for. The big man swore expressively, hands planted on his hips while both of them laughed. The door swung open behind them. 

“Andy!” Isabela was the first to spot him, and the only one to get away with the nickname- though getting away with things was her specialty as a sales rep. The striking woman kept Merrill draped around her neck like a floral patterned scarf, and hooked one thumb round the belt loop of Merrill’s shorts as they moved in sync to the table. She hooked her free arm around Anders and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Hi, I’m Isabela, I know you’ve met my adorable wife, and I went to college with Andy.” Hawke and Fenris shook her hand in turn, and Isabela left Merrill to entertain them while she casually linked fingers with Anders and pulled him along to the bar. In the many years they’d been friends affection had become second nature to them. He draped an arm over her as they ordered. 

“So, which one are you panicking over?” 

“Dyed hair, tee shirt-”

“That I want to take off with my teeth, mm.” He shot red and jabbed her side, left bare by the cut off tank top she wore under a denim vest. “Don’t give me that look puppy, I was teasing. He’s cute. Quiet, right up your alley.”

“Do you know how long it’s been since I did this?” He sighed, and distracted himself gathering up a round of frosty bottles from the bar. Isabela gave him a sympathetic look and tipped his chin with a scarlet nail. 

“Yeah I do, and you still got it.” Her sober expression melted into her trademark smirk. “You’ve got this in the bag. You wore the jeans I told you to, and he’s looked at your ass twice now already. Relax, let’s have some fun!”

“I can’t, I’m allergic.” He lifted his foot sideways to kick her ass and she rocked her shoulder into his as they walked back. 

As expected, Isabela and Hawke got on like a house on fire. Anders gave Garrett his usual ration of shit about his pool skills, but for the most part was content to sit back, steal some of Hawke’s onion rings, and watch Fenris. The elf was still quiet, but his energy was completely different here in the back corner of their little dive bar. He interacted most frequently with Garrett, but as the night progressed he retreated to sit beside Anders and Merrill. Their knees touched occasionally when he twisted around, and up close Anders could count the rings in his delicately tipped ears. This time Anders managed to go several minutes at a time without making a fool of himself, not that Fenris seemed to mind. In fact when he talked Fenris leaned in closer to prop his chin on a tattooed hand. Eventually Isabela scooted in to sit beside her wife and grinned at the two of them. 

“Aren’t you two adorable. So, Fenris, when did you and Andy meet?” 

“Garrett introduced us,” he murmured. 

“Good on you!” She tipped her bottle to Hawke as he joined them on her other side to swipe his plate back from Anders. He snorted into his burger with his usual abandon and gave her finger guns past the greasy bun. “Anders needs someone to make him be social.” 

“I don’t want to make him do anything,” Fenris was quick to retort, a scowl crossing his face immediately after. His jaw ticked a little, and he formed a more tolerant smile, but Isabela had already felt Anders kick her shin lightly under the table, and refocused on other subjects. 

“Hawke we should get together some time, one of our affiliates sells chew toys and we need someone to test whether they’ll stand up to Mabari teeth.”

Anders was completely set to let Fenris’ reaction fade into the woodwork when slim fingers stole over his thigh just above his knee. Somewhere between desire to have his hand a little higher, and the more pressing reminder that two people here would never let him hear the end of it if they were caught warred in his brain as he kept his eyes fixed on the bottle in his hands. Fenris tilted over a little closer and squeezed. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. And then he was upright again, though somehow they’d come close enough to sit hip to hip, and Fenris’ hand was still on his leg. He didn’t move, and Fenris didn’t remove it. Gradually, he became aware that they were both in uncharted waters. The second realization came when Garrett and Isabela rose to start another pool game, and Merrill excused herself to use the restroom. Fenris relaxed enough to touch shoulders, and without thinking Anders put an arm up over the back of the seat to rest around his shoulders loosely. 

“I-is this okay?” Please say yes, he sent a silent plea to the universe. The small elf fit perfectly against him, and for the first time he cared to think on he was fully invested in getting a third date. And a fourth. As many as he could stutter his way through.

“I can’t tell.” At least he was honest. Fenris drummed his fingers against Anders knee and a nervous laugh warbled out of him. “I think I like you.” 

“Yeah. Me too.” Anders chewed the inside of his cheek against the surge of hope in his chest. “I, uh, I mean I like you too- not that my self esteem’s that low but- er-” Fenris leaned over to shut him up with a brief press of warm lips against his. 

"Anders. Ssh."


End file.
